Various wobble piston pumps are known, e.g., from EP 1 348 487 A1. An essentially cylindrical wobble piston executes a wobble movement in a cylinder, consisting of an oscillating stroke movement and a superimposed rotary movement. The rotary movement of the wobble piston serves in this case to open and close an inlet or an opposite outlet in the cylinder, whereas the oscillating stroke movement fills the coating agent into the cylinder or ejects it from the cylinder. The wobble piston is in this case driven by a rotating drive shaft via a conversion gear mechanism, the conversion gear mechanism converting the pure rotary movement of the drive shaft into the wobble movement.
A disadvantage of this known wobble piston pump is the fact that the discharge flow of the wobble piston pump pulses greatly, which is undesirable when metering coating agents (e.g. paint) in a coating installation. Rather, it is desirable during use in a coating installation for metering paint for the discharge flow to be as constant as possible in compliance with the desired value.
Accordingly, there is a need for a correspondingly improved wobble piston pump.